


Those Who Never Sought It

by MirlenWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Trainee Harry Potter, Auror Training, Baby Teddy Lupin, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Multi, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, POV Nymphadora Tonks, Past Character Death, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Sad George Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirlenWrites/pseuds/MirlenWrites
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Tonks begins to rebuild her life in a post-war reality. Everything looks different - her work as an auror, adjusting to motherhood, and living with the loss of Lupin. Along the way, she makes a surprising connection with someone who also is recovering from grief from that night.Canon-ish world, with lots of familiar faces, but a focus on if Tonk had lived. Cameos/mentions of trio but primarily focused on side characters and those relevant to Tonk's story.Ships: Tonks/George, Harry/Ginny
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/George Weasley





	1. Chapter 1

Tonks was displeased at the state of her desk. She had assumed that when finally returning to work, there might have been a bit of a mess, old Daily Prophet clippings, notes on parchment that would no longer mean much of anything. Worst case scenario, there would already be a mound of boring paperwork waiting for review or signature.

Instead, someone had the audacity to clean it. There was a new file cabinet in the upper left corner, and the clippings were all in a neat pile on top of it. All of her quills were also neatly positioned next to ink on the left side of her ebony wooden desk. It didn't feel like her cubicle at all really.

"To think I came in early for this nonsense", she muttered under her breath as she sat down. No one would ever accuse Tonks of being a morning person, which is precisely why she had forced herself out of bed at an ungodly hour - to get herself organized. It was only a bonus that she could miss the initial pity stares and whispering on the elevator.

As she sat down in her velvet rolling chair, Tonks put down her satchel and began to empty the contents. First, a mug was given to her by an aunt many years ago. The cloud design was faded but still got the job done. Finally, she reached the moving photograph of her and Lupin. It was from their wedding day - she had barely convinced him to take it. Despite that, it was one of the few photographs of them together where there was no hint of sadness or fear, only his beaming smile.

She took a deep breath and placed the photo in the upper left-hand corner. "I wish you could see me back at work, love. I think you'd be proud really, of me carrying on. Or maybe you'd tell me to stop putting myself in danger since someone has to look after Teddy." She smiled, but quickly shifted her thoughts before they got too off track.

Feeling more settled, Tonks turned her attention finally to the manilla folder which sat in the middle of her desk. In giant letters, it simply said "Stealth and Tracking" in an embossed golden font. Groaning, she opened it.

Nymphadora Lupin has been assigned to a refresher course in "Stealth in Tracking", taught by the auror John Dawlish. This training must be completed in full before return to regular assignments can commence, therefore we recommend starting immediately. - Ministry of Magic, Auror's Department

Getting up from her chair, Tonks angrily went over to the cubicle of Head Auror Gawain Robards and planted herself there, sipping on a cup of coffee as she waited for others to begin filtering into the office.

First in that morning was Aaron Howells. It was a relieving sight because Howells was a no-nonsense sort of wizard who was unlikely to pry too much. Upon seeing Tonks, he didn't even seem surprised, and instead nodded her way calmly as he took off his hat. He was likely pushing 40, and dressed in an outfit that was somehow familiar to her - the man must not own many. "Morning."

Tonks nodded back, and he sat down at his desk and began frowning at a message someone had left him - it was as if she wasn't there at all. She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall of Robard's cubicle, which was almost double the size of the rest of them.

Here at least, there were some Daily Prophet clippings to help pass the time. "DEATH EATERS: THE FINAL FOLLOWERS" was pinned front and center, on the outside panel of the navy blue cubicle wall. Above it - "POST-WAR SECURITY CHANGES AT HOGWARTS"

Her mother had barely let her see any of the news while she recovered. Tonks had asked of course, but her mother would always mutter something about "too upsetting." When she was finally healthy enough to start venturing out herself, she found it too frustrating to see the stories and not be a part of the action. So she most relied on visitors from the Order to keep her filled in - it at least felt more like she was still a part of something.

Inside the cubicle itself was a wall of photographs of wanted wizards - escapees from Azkaban that summer of the breakout, some known death eaters that had escaped from the Battle of Hogwarts. Some of them had notes pinned, such as the auror assigned or a location. Under the line of photos was a large map, with many pins that matched the colors of the ones above, as well as some other markers of well-known hideouts and safe houses for those that had been sympathetic to You-Know-Who.

Tonks had not noticed it on the way over, but above the cubicle on the wall behind was a large portrait of Mad-Eye-Moody, looking strong and vailiant, his magic eye moving somewhat. His full name, date of birth, and years of service were all embossed in red under it, along with the phrase "Constant Vigilance." It was nice to feel her mentor still there on her first day back, in one way or another.

"Do you think it does him justice?" Robards was now standing behind her. As usual, his attire was a bit much for Tonk's style. He was dressed in a dark red velvet suit jacket and pants that probably cost too many galleons. His glasses glimmered as if made out of some kind of jewel, which made his hazel eyes have an extra amount of sparkle.

Determined to appear like a force to be reckoned with, she stood up straight, flattening a wrinkle on her brown leather jacket. "He would probably say it is too sentimental, but then he isn't here complain about it, is he?"

Robards smiled. "You are probably right."

"I like it just the same," Tonks clarified.

Robards sat down in his chair, an opulent red, and turned it to face her. "It is good to have you back Nympa-, Tonks."

She forced a smile, ignoring the near misstep of her name. "Good to be back sir. A whole new world now, innit?"

Robards nodded but didn't reply.

It didn't seem like he was going to invite a conversation, so Tonks sighed. "Listen, so I saw the folder."

"Ah, well that was the goal of leaving it on your desk." There was a twinge of humor in his voice.

"And, as this department has on record, I passed that exam."

He smirked. "Well, not by much, if I do remember."

Tonks moved closer, wanting to keep her voice from getting too loud. "Yes, but good enough. I earned my role here, fair, and square."

Robbards looked into her eyes and spoke calmly and firmly. "I'm not implying you haven't, it's just -"

"Oy, just what then?"

He still wasn't losing his temper, which for some reason annoyed Tonks, as hers was a fuse closer and closer to going off. "Listen, you've been gone a long time Tonks."

"Yes, well, I didn't want to be, which everyone here knows very well." She motioned to the office dramatically, which had a couple more witches and wizards bustling about.

"We're operating under this new reality here, trying to figure out how to function on our limited resources. We're in talks of getting new recruits, Harry Potter himself has shown great interest…." This made Tonks' ears perk. If Harry was joining, this could be good for her, for he was bound to stand up for her. Help her get back on her feet in the eye of the Ministry.

"And with that," Robbards continued, "has come an opportunity for training, review, sharpening the toolbox if you will."

"So everyone is doing this?" She asked in disbelief. "This isn't some test to see if I've lost my edge?"

"Not...everyone…" He saw her roll her eyes. "BUT, you are not the only one. We have identified weaknesses in other staff members, and the Ministry feels now is the time to address them, while we indulge what hopefully is a time free of war."

"So it's not just me," Tonks repeated.

"No, I promise, it's not just you."

It didn't stop her from being annoying, but it made it seem less unjust at least. "Why Dawlish though?" She complained. "I didn't even know he was still loyal, I thought maybe-"

"I had joined the dark forces?" John Dawlish raised an eyebrow, at some point he had snuck into his cubicle, which was directly diagonal to Robbards. While he looked older than before, his gray hair thinning, his blue eyes seemed to be freer, more relaxed.

"Well, you certainly were a nuisance during this last war," Tonks shrugged. Truth be told, she didn't really trust John. He seemed to just listen to orders, even when the orders were ill-minded or against what she considered the greater good. The title of a wizard meant more than their heart to him, and he had been a part of many Ministry decisions she despised.

"Yes well, I spent a decent amount of that time Confunded, a bit by both sides I think." He locked eyes with her in a challenging stare.

So he had found out. She didn't feel bad, the false trail may have not prevented The Battle of the 7 Potters, but it had been a good attempt, and the death eater Yaxley had proven that he was at least partially a weak link. At the same time, it was awkward to acknowledge what the Order had done to a fellow auror. "Er, well, so I suppose you mean not all of those actins under Thicknesse were by choice then?"

He released his glance. "Unfortunately, there were some I was well aware of, but many no, we're not. I have a history of course of responding to well...to fear, and to power. The Department has decided to let me remain giving my services-"

Tonks squinted. She still didn't trust him.

"In a training capacity only," Robbards clarified. "Especially relevant based on what I mentioned about the new recruits.

Dawlish nodded. "And for that, I am most grateful. I am teaching a number of courses including-'

"Stealth and Training," Tonks finished, taking a deep breath. This was certainly not what she planned for her first day back.

He nodded. "Yes. We start bright and early, tomorrow."

Robbard's strong look confirmed that there was no way out of this. "Wonderful." Maybe it would go better this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonks has some free time to kill and heads to Hogsmeade, where she sees some familiar faces.

As Tonks had expected to have a full day of work, she found herself with some unprecedented free time. While the proper thing to do would have been to head back home and check on Teddy, she had already made plans to meet a friend for a drink at The Hog's Head anyway, so she instead decided to wander around the shops for a bit in Hogsmeade.

It had been quite a while since she had a moment alone. The Village was not the same as it’s pre-war state - there were signs of destruction and old buildings beginning to rot. Some businesses simply did not survive, whether it be the wizards running them had run out of capital, fled, or a darker, harsher reality. But there were bits of life, swirling ribbon signs boasting "Grand Reopening", and people walking about, looking in store windows.

Even though the village had reopened, there were no visits from Hogwarts allowed yet. Tonks had heard they were adding additional security measures in place so that parents would feel safe about them wandering the streets. This made her sad, as she had fond memories of her times there during Hogwarts. But it made sense, many parents were nervous to send their children back to school at all. 

The bookstore  _ Tomes and Scrolls _ was one that had been rebuilt, and Tonks decided to go inside. The shelves were shiny, and the smell was different, but it was mostly still the same shop. Books were organized on red oak shelves by subject, and then author. People came to the store for specialty items, obscure spell books, or biographies of people otherwise lost to history. It was mostly funded by historians and even the authors themselves, as there wasn't a lot of mainstream interest in the products.

Tonks had met the wizard who ran it, Ewan Barker, when she had been guarding Hogsmeade during the war. “Ey, Is that Tonks I see?” He exclaimed excitedly upon her entrance. He had long, graying hair put into a small ponytail - some might say a style meant for a younger age. He wore small golden glasses over his green eyes.

He quickly jumped down from a ladder where had been stocking books to come over and shake her hand. Tonks smiled and shook his hand. “The one and only. How’s business?” Ewan smiled again, but it was smaller. “Slowly but surely, slowly but surely. People are still...maybe not nervous to go out exactly, but sort of on edge all the time. Makes buying one of my niche books a low priority.” He pointed at a shelf near the counter, “With funding down, I’ve had to bring in a few...best sellers.” The word seemed to make him shudder.

Some of the books on the shelf were biographies with names Tonk actually recognized - Quidditch players, some musicians, and right in front, a book covering the life of Garrick Olivander. Tonks touched it and felt the embossed font. The photo on the front was of him at a younger age, posing in front of many wands, all neatly stacked.

“That’s the only one over there I’m particularly proud to sell,” Ewan said quietly. “He was never quite the same, they say.” Tonks nodded. “Yes, so they say. At least he got to be with his family in the end and honored properly. Not in the way things... almost ended for him.” She felt the side of the pages, it was high-quality parchment.

While she looked at the back, Ewan nervously twiddled behind the counter. When she looked up, he produced a book that featured the outline of 3 animals on the front -a shaggy black dog, a red stag, and a werewolf. Tonks looked away and bit her lip. She had not been expecting to see that, not here.

“I know, I know, but I really think you should just read it. I wouldn’t say this if I didn’t believe what I was saying.” He put the book down on the counter, with its title in full view -  _ The Hidden Heroes: The Story of the Marauders _ . “Miranda Goshawk’s daughter, she’s really proven herself just as skilled as her mother, her name’s Paisley, I met her the other day…”

“There’s no way they got them right,” Tonks insisted, her voice taking on a more crisp tone.

“Well, you wouldn’t help with them, when she asked,” Ewan said softly.

“I’m aware of the decision I made. It’s not time, it’s too soon, there’s too much to say…” Tonks felt her eyes tear up, and turned away so he wouldn’t see. A lot of things did that now, and she hated it. “No one really knew them, the sacrifices, the risks, everyone knew what people told them in the papers, not who they really were."

“There are a few things in here that I think would bring you some solace. Good memories, if nothing else. Some anecdotes about their lives before you and Lupin connected. Perhaps it’s worth a small glance?” Ewan pushed the book towards her, but Tonks did not respond. “For me?” He pleaded. “You know, to make up for all those free books when you were cooped up recovering and all.”

It was clear he was joking, but the guilt trip worked all the same - he provided books during her recovery that were clearly unique but might have actually sold.

“I can’t make any promises.” Tonks picked up the book and it felt strange to hold it after she had pushed her involvement so strongly. “But I will try, for you. Because you asked SO nicely.” she cracked a smile. “You know how to make a sale, even if the customer isn’t paying.”

Ewan laughed. “I suppose it’s why I’ve stayed in business this long, eh?” Tonks rolled her eyes and put the book in her satchel. “Yes, and I suppose that’s a good thing after all.” She started to walk towards the door, concerned she might get emotional again. 

“Let me know, will you?” he called out as she reached the door. “What do you think?” Tonks looked back and nodded before heading back out to the street.

Her heart was beating quickly, and the book felt like a weight in her bag. Her watch, a bright pink which matched her default hair, showed she still had a couple of hours until her rendevous at The Hog’s Head. She needed a distraction.

Perhaps picking up something for Teddy would alleviate some of the parental guilt she felt at spending the day alone. She subconsciously browsed the street for _ Zonko’s Joke Shop _ , before remembering it was now closed. Instead, she saw the bright orange sign for _ Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.  _

She smiled - George had been able to buy up the land after all. It was probably discounted since businesses were hesitant to start back up again. Although they never presented themselves as particularly professional, the truth is, the twins had excellent business savvy.  _ Couldn’t hurt to stop by surely?  _

Inside, the atmosphere was similar to that of the flagship store in Diagon Alley. Everything was so bright and sounds came from everywhere - mainly sound effects, such as harp music playing in front of the shelf with the love potions, glowing a slight pink. It didn’t surprise her the inventory of that product was nearly empty, maybe students weren’t allowed back, but witches and wizards of any age wanted help in that department. 

Unlike your typical store, the Weasley’s joke shop had lots of small nooks and crannies attached with ladders and rope bridges - almost like you were playing on a playground. However, there was a sign which explained that an employee would be happy to magically fetch any item needed for accessibility or crowding. There wasn’t a single piece of boring wall or blank space, everything was clearly thought out and enthralling. 

The Muggle section looked a bit bigger this time, Tonks had to imagine Mr. Weasley had been a part of that. While it was near the back, it was still full of life - the products almost taking on magic somehow. 

There were only a few customers, but they seemed engaged and happy to be there. She recognized some of the products, she had seen Fred and George mid-creation during trips to The Burrow. Her heart hurt suddenly, and she had to shake away a memory of Fred’s lifeless face after The Battle. 

As she walked deeper into the store, she was surprised to see George show someone how to use The Extendable Ears. He had a smile on his face and was wearing a purple blazer with a blue paisley top underneath. His red hair was longer than the last time she had seen him, probably to cover his ear. Like her, the time since the battle appeared to have aged him several years in one. The difference was, it actually suited him. She realized he was in his twenties now, just like her.

“Wotcher, George!” She called out. George’s smile got even bigger. “Well my oh my, if it isn’t Nymphadora.” He turned away from the customer, a woman with graying hair, probably shopping for a grandchild. 

“Oy, you’re lucky so many of your family are in The Order, or I’d knock you back right into that shelf right there,” She retorted. 

“Hey now, don’t make me look so bad in front of the paying customers,” George scoffed, holding his finger up in the shushing motion. “Come on, this way then.”

He led her to the back, where there was a case of spell-books that went over good “prank” spells - such as one which featured Glisseo on the cover, the spell which turned a set of stairs into a slide. The title read - _The Spells You Didn’t Know You Needed._ It was ever so slightly quieter in this corner, which is probably why he had led her back there. 

“So what brings you in today to my fine establishment. Dad mentioned you were headed back to work, need something to lighten up a day in the office? We just developed these lovely quills, can make all sorts of creature noises but look just like a regular one, your coworkers won’t see it coming, I’m telling you, it’s a treat.” It was nice to see him so excited, so full of life. 

“I’m here on specific auror business - got to sus out the new state of Hogsmeade and all that. High priority for The Ministry. Nothing here against code right?” Tonks put in a faux serious face.

“Cross my heart,” George winked. “Dad’s more involved now, he’d never let me have too much fun anyway.” 

“Business seems pretty good, all things considered.” 

He nodded. “People like a distraction, you know? A chance to laugh - no point in sitting and waiting for things to go back to normal again, just like my hearing, that simply isn’t going to happen.” 

Although he was still joking, his smile dropped a little. “Yeah, never believed in normal any way,” Tonks replied. “I do think it’s great though. Really. We’ve got people watching, after all. I’m sure that Fred would be pleased.” 

George paused. “It’s nice to hear someone say his name. People are always afraid to do it, like it will burn me somehow or something.” 

“They do the same with Lupin. As if I’m not thinking about him all the time anyway. It’s silly.” 

For a moment, neither of them spoke. This was unusual around George, however, it was somehow refreshing. No one was trying to say an awkward platitude or pass on a look of pity. 

After a moment, he stood up straight and was smiling again. “What a pair we are eh? Let’s get out of this boring corner, Ron was pushing for it, said Hermione might like it since it's got books…” He started walking back towards the center. “What do you need? I’ll give you The Order discount, as long as you keep it quiet. Don't want word getting out.” 

“Something for Teddy,” Tonks explained. “Figured maybe one of those wild yo-yos you have maybe, he’s still a toddler but the sound might amuse him.” 

George looked pensive, but his look was clearly a fake serious one, versus the genuineness of a few moments ago. “Teddy Lupin, I have to make sure I think hard about this one. Wouldn’t want the kid to get on a bad start to life. Hmmm…” 

He looked around the store, and there was a customer trying to reach something on a high shelf. “Blimey! You think they’d just ask for help, the signs are very clear…” He started to walk away. “Listen, Tonks, come back tomorrow eh? I’ll have something perfect for the little lad, you won’t even believe it." He put his finger on his head, to indicate thinking.

“But…” Tonks hadn’t really planned to come back to Hogsmeade tomorrow. She had no idea how training would go, and truthfully, it was bound to put her in a foul mood. At the same time, the silent moment she had shared with George felt...comfortable almost. Many people had lost someone during the war, but lots of them coped in different ways - refusing to acknowledge the grief altogether, or locking themselves away, trapped in it. 

Like her, George seemed to be living in a balance, fighting through the heaviness to honor what was now a memory. It made her feel less alone. Plus, how long would a quick drop-in take? “Tomorrow it is then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys if you know something I don't remember about Tomes and Scrolls, like hit me up for real.


End file.
